


The Bet and The Proposal

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bets, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	The Bet and The Proposal

"Erika, get your bloody arse down here!!" I hear Zayn yell.

I groan as I get rudely awaken by my boyfriend.

"NO!!!!" I yell back at him.

"I swear to god Erika, if you don't get your arse down here I will..." He starts.

"You'll what Malik?! I dare you to try something," I interrupt him.

I hear stomping coming up our stairs and I make a bolt for our closet and close it quietly.

I can hear Zayn huffing as he reached our bedroom.

"Erika, I know you're in here! Might as well come out now," he tells the air.

I pull out my phone and send him a quick text.

Gotta find me first ~only his babe

"Oh we're playing this game again. We play this game every morning!" He yells.

I can hear you! Be quiet! You're gonna wake up the neighbors. ~only his babe

"You wasn't saying anything like that last night! You was begging babe! Begging for my cock, my fingers, my mouth! Begging for all of it!" He yells out.

Well shut up and find me, arsehole! ~only his babe

I hear him walk around the room, throwing the covers off the bed, then opening up the bathroom door.

You'll never find me. ~only his babe

"Wanna bet?!" He yells walking closer to the closet.

I hide behind one of the various dresses that hanging up.

The door opens and I hear him walk in.

"Erika, the longer you hide the longer I will withdraw you from sex," he threats.

No you won't. You're just as bad of a sex addict as I am. I could survive longer than you. ~only his babe

"Oh really? Well let's make a bet, sweetheart. Who ever doesn't crack first gets to be in charge in the bedroom for a whole month. Deal?" He questions.

I come out from behind the dresses before saying, "deal baby boy"

I give him a kiss on the lips and grab his cock.

"Didn't say anything about teasing," I retort to him.

He groans out and throws his head back.

"Tease" he mutters.

"Damn straight. Now what did you want from me?" I ask him.

"Oh, we have an interview with the local radio station about our relationship," he speaks.

"I thought we went over this? We're dating, we're fucking, we're living with each other, you're part of the biggest boyband and I'm part of the biggest management companies. What more do they need to know?" I asked with a frustrated tone.

"Ummm, how we met? How we are coping with being the power couple of the decade? Oh, how about when in the hell are we getting married?" He suggests.

"We met at one of your concerts before I was part of a company, you asked me to backstage and we just talked and talked for hours. You asked me to come with you on the rest of the tour even though I had to work, but somehow you was able to pull strings with my work where I got off for that time. Then we ended up talking more on the bus even though we both were tired as hell! After all that we had our first everything. First kiss, first hand holding, first time being intimate together." I reminisce.

"The other ones?" He asks.

"I think we're coping with the power couple thing just dandy, any issues we have we fuck it away. As for getting married, well you have to ask first before we can do anything!" I say walking up to him.

I give him another kiss and walk out of the closet after grabbing some clothes to put on.

"Ugh! Why are you so damn frustrating?!" He yells at me walking our of the closet.

"Because I love you, that's why," I tell him.

"Two can this game, baby," he tells me.

"Oh, really?" I ask with sass.

"Really, baby girl. Just wait and see," he says, slapping me in the ass.

"Mmmmmm, baby. That was kinky," I say to him while winking.

He shakes his head and leaves the bedroom.

I get in the bathroom and put my phone on the dock and press play.

"Rock me" by my boyfriend's band starts to play.

Do you remember summer ‘09  
Wanna go back there every night  
Just can’t lie it was the best time of my life  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud  
Oh my my they could never shut us down

 

I used to think that I was better alone  
Why did I ever wanna let you go  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea  
The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I was singing to it without realizing Zayn enter the bathroom.

"Babe, do the high note for me." He demands.

"Jesus Zayn! Scared me halfway to hell!" I scold at him.

"Do. The. High. Note," he repeats.

When it comes to his note I hit it like he does, closing my eyes.

"Good girl," he praises.

"Learned from the best," I remind him.

"That you did," he agrees.

"I'm about to get out, so leave," I demand him.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," he quotes.

"I really don't care, you may leave now," I tell him.

He huffs and I hear the door close.

I open the curtain and look around the bathroom to make sure he left.

Once I saw him not there I dried off and put my under garments and clothes for the day on.

I run my hands through my hair, apply some make up and make my way out of the bathroom.

"Mmmmmm, baby, you look nice," I hear Zayn comment.

"Oh really? Just wait for tonight," I tease.

"Mmmmm, what do you got planned?" He asks seductively.

I walk to him and put my mouth close to his head, "popcorn and a really good movie."

I walk away before he grabs my waist and pulls me in, "you little cocktease."

"Damn straight, sweetheart," I tell him, walking out of his grasp.

I sway my hips and little more than usual and hear him groan as I exit the bedroom.

I hear him start getting ready as I make us breakfast.

I'm off in my own little world when I feel arms wrap around me and a kiss on my neck.

"You smell so good, baby girl," Zayn whispers into my neck.

"Put your favourite perfume on," I tell him.

"Mmmmmmmm, well I'm just gonna have to have a piece of you when I win this bet," he cockily replies.

I decide to grind my ass on him and hear him moan, "yeah baby, you're sooo gonna win," I say with a sarcastic tone.

"We'll see, just take a look at my outfit. You'll wanna tear it apart," he whispers before backing away.

I turn around and see him with his hair slicked back, a bronze tank with a black short sleeve button up, and a pair of tight black jeans.

"Eh, I've seen better," I tell him with a smirk.

"Oh really? Who?" He questions.

"Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis," I say to him.

"Oh, you have a thing for me band mates?" He asks.

"Oh, definitely. Like Liam with his muscles, Louis with his biceps, Harry with his long hair, and let's not forget Niall with his accent and hands. Man, would I love for him to have his hands all over me," I explain.

"Well, what about me?" He asks.

"Well, you've got the hair, the voice, and a perfect face," I tell him.

"Well, baby girl, just wait and see what my hands and mouth will do to you. You'll be a moaning mess when I'm done," he threatens.

"Oh, Zaynie, you should know me by now, I love the roughness and the kinkyness of our sex life. You making me into moaning mess is something I'm use to," I remind him.

He sits down before saying, "c'mere"

I sit down on his lap and feel his hard on.

"Well I'll be damned. Did I do that to you?" I say in a country accent.

"Why, yes ma'am, you did,"He say horribly in his 'country' accent.

I start to laugh and he decides to thrust his hips up at that point making me moan.

"For sure you don't wanna give up now?" He asks with an amused tone.

"We have an interview to get to, so let's go," I say standing up.

He groans, but obliges as we head out to the car.

I jump into the passenger seat as he gets into the drivers seat.

As we are driving I decide to tease him a bit more.

I put my hand on his thigh and give it a little squeeze.

"Erika," he warns me.

"What? I'm doing nothing," I defend myself.

He shakes his head as he removes my hand.

I place my hand in his lap, but closer to his crotch.

"I swear to god, Erika," he warns me again.

"I'm just being loving! Can I not do that?" I ask.

"No, not when I'm as horny as I am now. Any other time, sure; now, not such a good fucking time." He tells me through gritted teeth.

"But baby, I'm horny too! Have been since you didn't fuck me right last night," I whisper in his ear; letting my hand palm him through his jeans.

He bites his lip to keep himself from moaning.

"Is that right baby girl? Did I not fuck you to the point of forgetfulness?" He questions.

"Yup" I say popping the 'p' and going back to my original position.

He shakes his head and finds a parking spot.

He turns off the car and we get out, walking towards the back entrance.

I hear a bunch of screaming girls from the front and I'm grateful we took the back.

We find the interview area and walk in.

"Well look who we have here on BBC Radio 1's Morning Breakfast show! The power couple of the decade, Erika and Zayn," I hear Nick Grimshaw introduces us.

"Come please take a seat," he instructs.

We both take a seat as he continues to talk on the radio.

"So we have some questions for you guys if don't mind answering," Nick tells us.

"Of course not! Go on ahead," Zayn says in

I just nod my head.

"Okay first question how have you guys been?" He asks.

"We've been good, just enjoying the break we have before we go back on tour in the next couple of months," Zayn answers.

"Okay what about you Erika?" He looks at me.

"As he said, we've been good, just trying to stay away from the crazed fans," I respond.

Nick nods his before going to his next question, "in the beginning your guys relationship seemed fake. Is that true?"

"No, not at all. I fell in love with her at first sight. She was stunning. Dancing around to all our songs and singing a couple, but always keeping her eyes on me," Zayn responds taking hold on my hand.

"Yeah, he just looked so good on stage that I couldn't help but to look at him. I'm glad he asked me to come to backstage. That's when it all kinda started," I finish Zayn.

Nick grins at us and nod his head, "how about marriage? Any plans?"

"No, not quite yet. We are loving to enjoy each other's company and being there when we need each other," I answer quickly.

"Erika, you answered that pretty quickly. Hiding anything?" Nick adds.

"Nope," I say popping the 'p'.

"Zayn, there's been rumors surrounding you about cheating? Is it true? Have you cheated on Erika?" Nick grills.

"Grimmy, you've known me since we started, why now with the cheating question? I haven't cheated on her. We have skype and phone dates every evening. Hell, I'll call her during rehearsals and sound checks just to hear her voice," Zayn fires back.

"Okay, calm down Mr. Hot head. Erika, you have quite a bit of the fandom that doesn't like you, how do you cope with that?" Nick asks me.

"I mean it gets difficult and there's been times where I would question my appearance, but then I would just call Zayn and he always found a way to cheer me up," I say putting my hand on his lap close to his crotch.

"Awww well isn't that just adorable, Zayn anything to add?" Nick concludes.

"I've seen Erika at her worse. When she gets all frustrated and stressed and looks like she's about ready to kick someone's ass, but in my eyes she's beautiful. I don't know what I would do without her," Zayn answers taking hold of my hand on his lap.

"So you guys truly love each other?" Nick asks.

We're both looking at each other before we answer, "we do, we absolutely do."

"There you guys have it. The power couple of the decade! Thanks for coming in guys," Nick concludes.

"Thanks for having us," I say.

"Next up is 'Rock Me' by One Direction" Nick says before playing the track.

We stand up and wave goodbye to Nick before leaving.

"Let's get home, I wanna watch a movie," I tell Zayn.

"First thing first," he says grabbing my hand and leading me towards the bathrooms.

He opens up the men's door before closing and locking it.

"Zayn? What are you doing?" I ask.

"This," he says walking up to me and kissing me with so much lust, passion and love.

I kiss him back with just as much force.

We break apart and Zayn pulls my shirt off of me.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper yell at him.

"Getting my dessert, that's what!" He exclaims.

"Zayn! Zayn!" I yell.

"Yeah?" He asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"You lost the bet," I simply state.

"I don't really give a flying fuck! I want you now and fucking forever! All those things you said in the interview just made me so much more harder and god, don't I love you so fucking much. I just want you all to myself," he groans.

I give him a kiss before saying, "then marry me?"

"Oh, I plan on it. Baby girl I'm gonna marry you," he states.

"Then yes, now fuck me into oblivion!" I tell him.

"Yes? YES! You said yes?" He exclaims.

I kiss him on the lips and nod my head.

He kisses me hard, making me lose my train of thought.

I blindly take off his shirt and break the kiss to take off his tank.

He unbuttons my jeans and pull them down with my lace underwear; letting me step out of them.

I kiss him hard and lead us back until I'm against the wall.

He unfastened my bra and I let it fall to the ground as he kisses down my body.

He kisses my hip bones as I tangled my hands into his hair.

He puts both my legs on his shoulders and breaths on my center.

"Mmmmm, haven't tasted you in a REAL long time baby," he moans out.

I let a moan slip out when he said that.

He kisses my clit before sucking it into his mouth.

I'm becoming a moaning mess with my hands tangled into his hair making him closer; which he happily obliges.

"Zayn," I let out in a whisper.

He moans around my clit and I moan out.

He's going to town, eating me out.

He starts to uses his fingers thrusting in and out of me.

"Oh my fucking god!" I scream.

He removes my clit from his mouth before saying, "that's right baby, let me hear you."

I tug on his hair and he gets the message to go back to eating me out.

"Zayn," I moan out again, "fuck, baby that feels-oh shit-good."

I feel my climax coming and Zayn does this one trick with his tongue that makes me go over; moaning out his name with a couple cuss words.

He lowers my feet to the ground and I move my hands to his shoulders to keep steady.

"Mmmmm, best thing I've eaten today," he seductively tells me.

He kisses me; letting me taste myself on his lips.

He removes his pants and boxers and turns me around.

"Ready baby girl?" He asks.

I look back at him before saying, "give to me daddy,"

He groans as he thrusts himself into me.

I let out a silent moan and drop my head.

He pulls back and slams back in.

"Zayn," I groan.

"Yeah baby girl?" He asks stilling his thrusts.

"Go fucking faster, please," I beg.

"Anything for you baby girl," he says thrusting at a faster pace.

I'm letting out moans and screams of his name and curses.

Without warning I reach my high and clench around Zayn.

"Oh shit, Erika," he moans.

His thrusts are getting sloppier and he finally stills letting his load flow into me.

I let out a silent gasp at the feeling and rest my head on the tile.

Zayn bends over and kisses my shoulders.

"Mmmmmm baby, that was fantastic," I tell him.

He slips out and starts putting his clothes back on.

He grabs mine and helps me putting on my underwear and pants.

I slip my bra and shirt back on before walking to Zayn.

I give him a kiss and we start making out.

We break apart for air and Zayn rests our foreheads together.

We are just standing there breathing each other's air until Zayn breaks it.

"Do you really mean it?" He whispers.

"What?" I ask in return.

"That you'll marry me?" He asks again.

"Yes, Si, Oui, Ja, Sea, Hai, Da, Nai, Aye, Jah, yes!" I exclaim in the word in different languages.

He shows me his genuine smile and grabs my hand.

"Now where are we going?" I ask.

He doesn't answer just continues to drag me back to the interview area.

"Grimshaw, I have news to share!" He exclaims.

"Which is what? You guys fucked in the bathroom because I could hear you from here," he states.

"Fuck off, mate. Me and Erika are engaged!" He gets out.

"What? Did I just hear that right?" Nick asks in return.

We both nod our heads and Nick cuts the music short.

"People of the morning, we have the power couple back on with us. They have some exciting news," Nick greets.

He motions to us before Zayn starts talking, "I would to say that I'm officially off the market. I'm gonna to be marrying the love of my life!"

"There you have it, Zayn Malik and Erika Stowe are engaged. Sorry for all those Zayn girls. Congratulations you two," Nick concludes.

"Let's go home future Mrs. Malik," Zayn says grabbing ahold of my hand.

We walk out of the studio and into our car, heading back home to out house.

Once we get there however there are 4 cars in our driveway.

"We didn't tell the boys," I say quietly.

"That we didn't," he says.

We walk into the house and get engulfed by all of them.

"Congratulations," Liam greets.

"Fucking finally!" Louis and Niall exclaim with a chuckle.

"I'm proud of you man," Harry tells Zayn.

"Uh...guys," Liam starts.

We all look at him before he finishes, "where's the ring?"

"Upstairs top drawer of our nightstand," Zayn releases.

He let's go of my hand and goes to fetch my ring.

He comes back down and bends on one knee.

"Zayn, you don't have to do this," I tell him.

"Yes I do," he sternly tells me.

"Erika, we've known each other for a little over a year now and we've had the best time of our lives, I can't see my life without you and I know you can't see your life without me. So do me the honor and be my baby girl forever and always," he says.

"Yes, Si, Oui, Ja, Sea, Hai, Da, Nai, Aye, Jah, yes!" I exclaim in the word in different languages again.

He slips the ring on and stands up to kiss me.

"I love you forever and always," he breathes.

"I love you forever and always," I repeat.

We hear a pop of a cork when Louis pronounces, "let's get this celebration started!"

We all laugh and enjoy the night with our closest friends.

Oh, if you're wondering, the date of the wedding is October 24th, 2015.


End file.
